


Something There

by DaFishi



Series: Jamilton Month [22]
Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Dorks in Love, M/M, Oh wait, SO MUCH FLUFF, alexander is a blushing mess, im already salty af, just cute, someone pass me some salt so I can get rid of this diabetes, this is just pure fluff, thomas loves to tease him
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-22
Updated: 2020-09-22
Packaged: 2021-03-07 17:13:49
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 225
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26591209
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DaFishi/pseuds/DaFishi
Summary: Thomas is a dork but Alexander loves him anyways.
Relationships: Alexander Hamilton/Thomas Jefferson
Series: Jamilton Month [22]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1904938
Comments: 3
Kudos: 56





	Something There

**Author's Note:**

> I NEED TO STOP WROTMGN FLUFF OR I WILL DIE
> 
> I MEANT TO WRITE WRITING NOT WHATEVER THE HELL WRONTMGN
> 
> CAN YOU BELIEVE IM A FIC WRITER
> 
> I CANT
> 
> Yes I had coffee and no there is no such thing as too much coffee

Thomas frowns at Alexander.

Alexander looks up at him from his laptop, feeling his boyfriends gaze.

“Thomas?” Alexander questions.

Thomas purses his lips.

Alexander suddenly panics. “I didn’t forget something important, did I?”

Thomas shakes his head.

“There’s something on your face,” Thomas says, hands brushing Alexander’s cheek bone.

Before Alexander can say anything, Thomas presses a gentle kiss to his cheek.

“Turns out it was just me,” Thomas teases.

Alexander flushes a deep red.

Thomas laughs. “A few words and you still turn red!”

Alexander bats his hand away, pouting.

“Aw, no, come on darling, don’t be like that,” Thomas coos, picking up Alexander to out him in his lap.

Alexander huffs but doesn’t move out of his lap.

Thomas nuzzles his neck, his stubble ticking Alexander’s sensitive skin.

Alexander lets out a shriek and immediately tries to move away from Thomas.

The taller man just grins and starts to tickle Alexander’s side while peppering kisses across his neck.

Alexander starts to giggle.

Honest to god giggled.

Thomas had heard the sound before, but it was rare.

Alexander was absolutely mortified.

“I hate you,” Alexander says, once he can breathe again.

“No, you don’t.”

“No, I don’t.”

Alexander leans into Thomas lap.

They lay comfortably for a while before Thomas breaks the silence.

“So, now you’re on me, huh?”

“Dear God, Thomas, shut up.”

**Author's Note:**

> Comments and Kudos please!


End file.
